


Anemia

by Fandomtrash25



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jason Todd is a vampire, M/M, Slow Burn, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is anemic and Jason is disgusted, maybe smut maybe not who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash25/pseuds/Fandomtrash25
Summary: Jason newly returned from being dead, and turned vampire, hunts down his Replacement, Tim Drake, with the intent to kill him. However once Jason drinks from Tim and is disgusted to find that Tim is severely anemic, and can't properly take care of himself, Jason starts to help Tim in his own way. Mostly breaking in and leaving iron tablets and self care tips scattered around.Really bad summary. Based off of a Tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been seventy two hours since Tim had last slept. Between running his regular patrols, covering for Nightwing who had been called away on other business, going to school, and making appearances at Wayne Enterprises, Tim had been run ragged, functioning solely on coffee, sheer will, and possibly a bagel, but Tim wasn’t entirely sure when he had last eaten either so the bagel might have been a hallucination from lack of sleep. Tonight was the first night in what seemed like forever that Tim had been let off of patrol early, and he had celebrated by heading to his nearest safe house and promptly face-planting onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his Red Robin uniform before passing out. He fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds, and was dead to the world around him.

Until of course, he felt something jostle his bed. Tim rolled straight out of his bed and into a defensive position, bo staff extended and in hand and looked at the intruder. There standing mere feet away from Tim, was Jason Todd, Tim’s predecessor to the Robin mantle, and idol. Or well, previous idol, Jason had lost that title when he had tried to kill Tim after returning to Gotham after being declared dead for five years only to have been brought back to life and turned into a vampire.

Jason was now standing in front of Tim in all of his undead glory, dressed in steel toed boots, jeans, a leather jacket, and a look to kill in his blood red eyes. Tim sighed heavily before addressing the man who had interrupted his much needed sleep.

“Jason,” the man snarled at the mention of his name “do we really have to do this tonight?” Tim had stolen a quick glance at the clock and realized he only had a few hours before he needed to get ready to go to school.

Jason curled his lip before responding. “We were so rudely interrupted last time by Nightwing and Batman. I didn’t get the proper chance to kill you. But there’s no one to interrupt us this time Replacement.” There was practically venom dripping from each of Jason’s words.

Tim said goodbye to whatever hopes he had of getting anymore sleep and tightened his grip on his bo staff. Jason noticed the movement and was quick to spring into action. Tim quickly dogged the punches aimed at his head, and tried to get in a few of his own hits, but Jason moved to fast for Tim to land any of them. The fight was fast paced and brutal, but neither one of them made direct hits to one another, only managing to get in quick swipes that did little damage. Tim was quickly becoming tired, his fatigue and lack of sleep from the last few days was catching up with him, but he still managed to dodge Jason’s hits. Tim however had failed to see Jason sneak out a leg, and Tim’s legs were swept out from underneath him, one second looking straight at Jason, the next pinned by the larger man, and unable to break the hold.

“Pathetic.” Jason hissed and bared his fangs and quickly dove towards Tim’s exposed neck. When Tim felt the fangs pierce his skin he jolted, trying desperately to dislodge Jason but to no avail, Jason was larger in every sense of the word, and with heightened senses and reflexes Tim was outmatched in his current exhausted state. Tim’s neck burned and could feel his blood being drained, the sensation enough to cause Tim to shiver in disgust. Tim squeezed his eyes shut and his mind ran trying to think of how to get out of the situation, but his mind was blank, couldn’t think of anything except for the feeling of his blood being drawn from his neck.

After a few seconds Tim realized that he could no longer feel the sharp burning sting of fangs in his neck, nor the pull of his blood, and opened his eyes. Jason was looking down in disgust at Tim, his eyes no longer red but instead their normal deep blue color.

“Ew. What the fuck is wrong with your blood?” Jason asked with revulsion clear in his voice.

“Uh…What?”

“What the hell is wrong with your blood? It tastes fucking nasty.”

Tim blinked up at Jason for a few seconds “I’m… anemic?”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “You don’t take iron for that? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Tim was so confused, and his poor sleep deprived brain couldn’t process what was going on. “I’m sorry weren’t you just trying to kill me and drink my blood a few seconds ago?”

Jason scoffed. “Yes, and now we are talking about your blatant lack of regard for your own health. I’m not going to drink your blood when it tastes like fucking dirty dish water.”

“I…uh…” Jason was off of Tim in the blink of an eye and by the time Tim had sat up, was crawling out of the open window, look of disgust still written clearly on his face.

“I expected my second-rate Replacement to at least be able to take care of himself. It’s not even worth me killing you.” And with that Jason was out the window. Tim carefully stood up using his bo staff to support most of his weight because his legs were shaking so badly and was dizzy from the blood loss. Tim made his way to the window, looking down into the alley bellow and the rooftops above, but found no trace of Jason who was long gone. Tim deeply exhaled before slamming the window shut and locking it (not that it would really stop anyone) and stared blankly ahead.

“I’m not even Robin anymore.” Tim muttered under his breath as he turned back towards his bed, quickly stripping out of his suit leaving it scattered on the floor, and flopped back onto his bed only in boxers. Tim looked at his clock once again and decided that after the night he had had, he wasn’t going to any of his classes tomorrow, and was instead going to sleep in. He deserved it after everything tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Tim wakes up he knows it is well into the afternoon and that there is someone else inside of his safe house. After opening his eyes and looking towards the foot of his bed and not seeing anyone standing ominously at the end of it, it leaves only one person. Dick was here for some reason. Tim sighs and rolls out of bed, stretching as he stands, and throwing on a shirt that had been lying on the ground. He groggily shuffles his way into the kitchen and finds Dick sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal. Tim doesn’t even have cereal at this safe house, so he’s not sure how Dick found any to eat, but Tim doesn’t question it, and simply makes his way to the coffee maker. Tim is pleasantly surprised to find that Dick had already made coffee, and so Tim grabs a mug and pours it before sitting across from Dick.

Dick opens his mouth to speak by Tim just raises a finger and slams half his cup of coffee before turning to focus on Dick, who has an amused glint in his eyes.

“Good morning Timbo. Well, I guess it’s afternoon now. Catching up on some beauty sleep today hmm?” Tim just flips him off, and Dick laughs.

Dick scoop up some cereal and begins speaking with his mouth full, a sight that makes Tim mentally weep. “Timmy I’m really hu-.” Dick suddenly stops and starts choking on his mouthful of food.

“Dick what the hell, Alfred taught you better than this, never speak with your mouth full.” Tim slaps Dick on the back a couple of times before the coughing fit dies down, and Dick is left staring at Tim looking shocked.

“What is that on your neck?” Dick points with his spoon. Tim’s eyes widen and he quickly grabs the spoon from Dicks hands and uses it as an impromptu mirror. There staring back at him in the small reflection of the utensil are two bite marks with a ring of bruises surrounding the bite.

“Shit. I thought that was some crazy dream.” Tim mutters.

“Tim I didn’t even realize you were seeing someone. Kinky” Tim throws the spoon at Dicks head which smacks him square in the forehead, making a satisfying ‘ting’ before falling to the counter.

“Shut the fuck up Grayson. I’m not seeing anybody. Jason broke in here last night and tried to kill me.”

Dicks smug look falls off his face turning into one of pure panic. “Holy shit. How are you still alive right now?”

Tim freezes. “I uh…fought him off…?” Dick levels him with a look.

“Right. Like it didn’t take both Bruce and I to drag him off of you last time. What happened? Did you call someone for help?”

“Not exactly…” Dick raises his eyebrows and motions for Tim to continue. “Ugh fine, last night we fought for a little and he eventually got the upper hand and pinned me. After that he bit me,” Tim motions to the bite mark on his neck, “and after drinking some of my blood he just stopped.”

“…He just…stopped?” Dick gives Tim an unimpressed look.

Tim groans loudly. “You’re really going to make me say it? After-he-drank-some-of-my-blood-he-stopped-and-pulled-away-because-he-said-it-was-disgusting-because-I’m-anemic.” Tim quickly spat out the words hoping that Dick had missed most of them.

Dick just stared at Tim, blinking a few times before busting into laughter. “Jason, a vampire, stopped because your blood tasted _gross._ This is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my _life,_ oh my god.” Tim felt a blush burning in his cheeks. “What did he say to you?”

“That my blood tasted like dirty dish water and that I wasn’t fit to be his ‘Replacement’ because I couldn’t even take care of myself.” Dick starts to laugh even harder, bordering on the edge of wheezing with the occasional snort thrown in, his cereal now totally forgotten about.

“I guess-.” Dick sucks in a giant breath in between giggles.  “I guess that explains why I found _these_ when I came in.” He pushes a giant bottle of iron tablets towards Tim. “ _Dirty dish water! Hah!”_ Tim’s cheeks burn even more now and he quickly stands up and throws the bottle in the trash before walking back to his room, but not before shoving Dick off of the bar-stool and onto the floor. Dick lands with a ‘ _thud’_ and Tim pointedly ignores him as he curls into a ball, shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his face. Tim steps over the man on his floor, making sure to kick him hard on the side before darting to his room and slamming the door shut.

Tim quickly showers and changes into some civvies before grabbing a backpack and shoving his Red Robin uniform inside. Before he leaves Tim glances at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the state of his hair and the dark bruise on the side of his throat. He easily fixed his hair, but the bruise? That was a whole other story, it was the middle of the summer so he couldn’t wear a scarf even if he had one and a large bandage on the side of his throat would be rather conspicuous and attract a lot of unwanted attention, and he didn’t have any makeup at this safe house either. Tim exhaled heavily before turning away from the mirror and leaving his room heading towards the rest of his now empty apartment. Dick had clearly left some time ago and had taken care of his dishes and tossed out the remainder of the coffee. Tim scanned the place once more before turning to leave his apartment, grabbing the darkest pair of sunglasses he owned before exiting through window and onto the fire escape.

He quickly made his way out of the alley and onto the street, making his way a couple blocks over where he knows there was a motorcycle stashed. Tim would normally take public transport or even call a taxi but he was getting enough looks on the street as is, and he didn’t want anyone realizing who he was. The last thing Tim needed was his name in a gossip magazine, he could see it now “Tim Drake, secret lover? Read the scandalous report on page 4.” No thanks, because while he knew what the bruise on the side of his throat was really from, every other civilian in the world who didn’t know that vampires existed would think that it was a massive hickey. Tim shuddered at the idea, and quickened his pace towards the hidden motorcycle.

After reaching it he quickly stashed his stuff, and pulled on the helmet that was stored in one of the side compartments, and took off. Tim ignored more than a few traffic laws in his haste to reach Wayne manor but he decided that he didn’t care much as he was racing through the city streets, he just wanted to get out of the public eye. Even with the helmet obscuring his face Tim felt anxious, and reporters, especially Vicki Vale, could smell that ten miles away so he felt justified in his speeding.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tim makes it to the manor he quickly parks the bike in the above ground parking lot, trusting someone else to take it back to it’s hidden spot in the city. After shedding the helmet and grabbing his backpack he walks around back and scales a wall to get into his bedroom not wanting to be seen by anyone else.

 Tim quickly slides the window open and tosses his backpack in first and then follows. As soon as his feet touch the floor there is a flash of light. Tim looks up startled to find Damian standing in the center of his room, cell phone held out in front of him a smug look written across his face. Tim snarls before launching himself towards Damian. The brat manages to dodge Tim and takes off into the hallway, throwing himself over the banner and landing neatly on floor below. Tim fly’s after him and quickly peruses Damian who winds around the manner, all the while still on his phone, which in almost any other circumstance would have impressed Tim, but right now it just pissed him off more than anything else.

As Tim rounds a corner making his way into the kitchen, Damian’s shirt mere centimeters from Tim’s fingertips someone crashes into him from behind, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. A familiar cackling laugh fills the air. Tim swears into the ground and lifts his head to glare at Damian who had stopped and was standing in front of Tim taking in the scene with amusement lighting his eyes the rest of his face impassive. “Did you really have to send that to her?”

Above him Stephanie is still laughing. “Tim I knew you were a masochist, but this?” She starts giggling “This is a whole new low for you.”

“Can’t we just forget about this?” Stephanie gets up from where she had been straddling his back but not before she slaps him on the shoulder.

“With that huge hickey on the side of you neck? Not likely.” Damian titters and Tim sinks even further into the ground wanting for nothing more than the earth to swallow him whole.

“S’not a _hickey_ I was _mauled_ by Jason Todd who literally tried to _kill_ me last night!”

“Mmm like you minded. Besides he stopped! Because you - _pfft- taste like dirty dish water!”_ This starts another round of Stephanie’s uncontrollable laughter and Tim swears he even hears Damian chuckle.

“I fucking hate Dick.” Tim states to the floor.

“Hey, hey, you really shouldn’t let one bad experience turn you off completely.” Dick’s chipper voice comes from somewhere behind Tim. This time Tim isn’t the only one who groans. “What?! That was funny and you all know it.”

“I fucking hate this family.”

“You aren’t even part of this family Drake.” Damian spits out the words.

“Wow, wow, okay no need to get nasty with each other, chill out.” Dick places himself between Tim and Damian, not that Tim had planned on attacking the brat right now, oh no, his revenge would be when Damian least expected it.

“Master Timothy, why are you on the floor?”

“Oh Alfred thank god. Please save me.” Tim looks up at Alfred with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Alfred studies Tim carefully, his eyes quickly catching the side of his neck before meeting Tim’s gaze. There is a mirthful look in the old butlers eyes. “I’m afraid I have no idea what is happening here, but if you could all please excuse yourselves from the kitchen, I have dinner to prepare for.”

Tim whips his head towards Dick, “You even told Alfred! What the hell Dick!”

Dick calmly walks towards Tim and picks him up off the floor like he weighs nothing more than a sack of flour, and tosses Tim over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. Tim looks at Alfred with a betrayal written across his face. “How could you Alfred, I trusted you.”

“Come on Timmers, no need to be so dramatic. Let’s all get out of Alfred’s way.” Tim huffs and goes limp in Dicks arms, causing Dick to lose his grip on Tim and stagger before quickly regaining his balance. “What the fuck Tim.” Tim doesn’t respond but instead just whines at the older man. Dick just rolls his eyes at Tim’s childish actions and walks towards the nearest sitting room before tossing Tim on the closest couch. Tim lands with a soft ‘ _oof’_ and flings a pillow over his face, and thus covering his neck as well. Someone sits on Tim’s stomach, he can only assume it’s Stephanie.

“Come on Tim it didn’t even look that bad, I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed,” Stephanie chirps from above Tim. Tim moves the pillow away from his face and glares at Stephanie, who’s gaze goes straight to his neck. “Okay so it is that bad. But, you aren’t dead!”

“Unfortunately.” Damian mumbles. Tim flings the pillow straight at Damian who catches it reflexively much to Tim’s ire.

“What I don’t understand is how Jason even managed to sneak into your safe house. You normally have all kinds of alarms and traps set. Not to mention you can sense when pretty much anyone enters a room. What happened?” Dick asks with his arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised.

“I was asleep.” Tim replies shortly.

“Like that has ever stopped you.”

“I uh…may have fallen asleep for the first time in seventy two hours, and forgotten to set all of the alarms.”

Stephanie smacks Tim’s chest hard enough to elicit a hiss of pain. “ _Seventy two hours!_ What the hell Tim!”

“First of all ow, second of all I was busy, I didn’t have time to sleep! Between running my regular patrols, picking up most of Dick’s,” Dick has an apologetic look on his face, “college, and WE, I was running around all the time. I barely found the time to eat!” Dick and Stephanie freeze at that last part.

“When was the last time you’ve eaten?” Dick questions.

“Umm…”

“Oh my god Tim! No wonder Jason pinned you so easily, what the hell were you thinking! Can you imagine if it had been any other villain other than a vampire who was disgusted at the taste of your blood?! You could have been killed!” Tim withers under Dicks gaze.

“But I’m fi-.” Dick cuts Tim off.

“Not to mention the anemia! Who knows how many more deficiencies you have! All because you aren’t properly taking care of yourself.”

“Hey I take care of myse-.” Tim begins to argue before being cut off again.

“Dick is right. This is unacceptable.” Comes a gruff voice from the doorway. Everyone in the room tenses at the sound. Tim pokes his head above the couch back so that he can see. There’s Bruce wearing a hard look on his face.

“How much of that did you hear?” Tim asks sheepishly.

“ _Everything_ , tonight you are being benched,” Tim yells in outrage, “and! You are being assigned a partner on patrols.”

“What?! Bruce you can’t do that!”

“I can and I will. Until you prove that you can take care of yourself you will be patrolling with a partner and someone will check in with you daily.”

Tim makes a noise of distress. “But!” Bruce has already turned and walked away. Tim slumps further into the couch. “Great, I’m going to be assigned a babysitter.”

Stephanie pats his arm with a sympathetic look on her face. “I know this sucks, and all joking aside, all of us,” Damian makes a noise, “ _all of us,_ were worried about you. You could have been seriously injured or even killed Tim. We just want to make sure you’re safe.” Tim doesn’t reply and instead turns so that Stephanie is knocked off her spot from his stomach, and turns towards the couch so he can’t look anyone in the eye. She just sighs and pats his arm again, and shortly after Tim hears the shuffle of footsteps on the floor. Everyone has left him to his sulking.


End file.
